


This Is the Last Time

by bobasheebaby



Series: In Their Hearts [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam and Drake have been in a relationships of sorts for years, they had planned to have an arrangement, but Liam is marrying April and his love for her won’t allow him to ask. They have to stop, but not before one last time. (This is what April would have seen if she didn’t walk away.)





	This Is the Last Time

Liam stood in his study leaning against his desk shirt disheveled with Drake kissing his neck and going to undo Liam’s belt. Liam’s hand grabbed Drake’s stopping him. “Drake, we can’t, I’m engaged to April, this has to stop.”   
“Just one more time Liam,” Drake said.   
“The last time,” Liam agreed no longer fighting Drake’s efforts to undress him.  
Drake undid Liam’s belt then undid his pants pulling down his pants and underwear freeing Liam’s hard thick cock as he sank to his knees in front of Liam. Drake leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the head of Liam’s cock licking up the precum and eliciting a moan from Liam. Drake twirled his tongue around the tip of Liam’s engorged cock. He wrapped his hand around the thick shaft and started sucking as he engulfed the head into his hot, wet mouth. He bobbed up and down Liam’s cock as he stroked what didn’t fit. He hollowed his mouth as he picked up his speed, Liam’s hips started to thrust in time with Drake. Drake removed his hand and he swallowed down until Liam’s cock hit the back of his throat. “Drake, fuck,” Liam moaned, fisting his hands in Drake’s hair. Drake continued to bob back and forth on Liam’s cock as he hollowed out his cheeks, the head of Liam’s cook repeatedly bumping the back of Drake’s throat, Liam thrusting into his mouth in time with Drake’s movements until his cock twitched and started shooting streams of hot, milky cum into the back of Drake’s throat. “Shit… fuck… oh god, Drake!” Liam growled.   
Liam pulled Drake up for a hard and hungry kiss. He moaned at the taste of his cum in Drake’s mouth as their tongues tangled together. They finally broke apart gasping for breath.  
“Fuck me over my desk Drake,” Liam grunted.   
Drake smirked, “grab the lube.” He said.  
Lube in hand he bent Liam forward against the desk and started to liberally apply lube to Liam’s tight hole. He slipped one finger into his tight hole and worked it slowly before slipping in another digit. He worked him with his fingers and Liam rocks back fucking himself on Drake’s fingers. Drake leaned forward kissing up Liam’s neck to his ear. “That’s it baby fuck yourself on my fingers,” Drake whispered into Liam’s ear as he slipped in a third finger.   
Liam bucked his hips back onto Drake’s fingers, “oh fuck Drake,” he moaned. Drake placed his other hand on the small on Liam’s back and stilled his hips before removing his fingers.   
Drake undid his pants and pushed them down releasing his throbbing cock from its confines. He lubed up his thick length before pressing the weeping tip against Liam’s tight hole. “Ready?” He asked.   
“Yes. God, yes fuck me Drake, fuck my ass.” Liam groaned. With his hand still at the small of Liam’s back Drake slowly thrust toward, pushing his throbbing cock into Liam’s tight hole.   
“Fuck, Liam! Always feel so fucking good.” Drake growled.   
Liam tried to back up onto Drake’s cock but Drake’s hand kept Liam’s hips from moving. Drake slowly thrust forward one more inch because fore pulling almost completely out and slamming back all the way in.   
“Fuck! Yes! Fuck me Drake!” Liam moaned. Drake moved his hand on Liam’s back to Liam’s hip and started thrusting in and out of Liam’s tight ass at a hard pace as he slipped his other hand around Liam’s waist to stroke Liam’s thick cock. Drake pounded into Liam’s ass as he matched his hand to the pace. Liam threw back his head and growled, “oh fuck Drake!” The head of Drake’s cock keeps pounding against Liam’s prostate. The feeling couple with Drake’s strokes along his cock causes him to come undone. Hot streams of cum spill out of Liam’s cock onto his desk and Drake’s hand as he moans, “Draaaake. Oh fuck! Yes! Drake!” Drake’s thrusts start to falter and he cums spilling his hot seed deep in Liam’s ass.   
“Fuck!” Drake groaned as he leans forward against Liam’s back. He kisses the back of his neck.   
“Fuck that was amazing,” Drake stated as he slipped out of Liam’s ass.   
They clean themselves and Liam’s desk up and fix their clothes. Liam grabbed the back of Drake’s head pulling him in for one last bruising kiss, resting his forehead against Drake’s after they break apart. “I hate that this has to end, but I understand.” Drake said.  
“I hate to see this end too, but it isn’t fair to April,” Liam replied. Drake nodded before giving Liam one final loving kiss and leaving the study. Both men walked away knowing that this was the last time.

Or was it? 


End file.
